


You don't regret it, do you?

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec, Romance, lovey dovey feels, malec feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After kissing Magnus at the wedding and having a talk with his parents, the warlock worries that Alec regrets kissing him in front of everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You don't regret it, do you?

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the conversation is from episode 13 (I hope that no one minds that). The way that Magnus looked at Alec when he asked him if he regretted the kiss made my heart hurt as I was re-watching the episode, so I decided to write this.
> 
> Also, I am aware of everything that happened in the episode - and the one before -, but let's just pretend that none of that horrible stuff happened in here and let's just focus on malec? xD

Magnus was nervously pacing around, placing his hands together and he sighed when he looked down, his fingers trembling with fear. Alec had just gone to his parents to have a talk with them and the warlock couldn’t help but to feel nervous about it. Just earlier, he was beyond happy that Alec chose him over his fiancée, but now that the Shadowhunter went to his parents, Magnus was afraid that Alec might’ve changed his mind. He knew how much his parents’ approval meant to Alec, so he didn’t know… maybe he would change his mind.

The warlock closed his eyes for a moment or so and then opened them again, letting out a hitched breath. He knew that he was overthinking it; it took Alec quite a lot of time and a lot of courage to finally go with his heart and not his mind. Alec knew what he was getting himself into when he kissed him in front of everyone. However, all of his confidence left him once again when Alec finally walked down the hallway, Magnus forcing a happy smile on his face. But that faltered when he saw the expression on Alec’s face; things didn’t go as well as he wanted them to go.

''On a scale from one to ten... how unpleasant was it?'' asked Magnus, trying his best not to give his nervousness away. He looked up again, Alec looking back down as if he was trying to avoid making eye-contact with him. Just what exactly happened between Alec and his parents? He could just imagine what Mayrse had told him and honestly, Magnus didn’t like the expression that Alec was making.

“Off the charts,” replied Alec and sighed. “Yeah, I’ve never seen them so angry,” he then added and leaned against the wall, finally looking up at the warlock. He could tell that the other one was concerned and Alec looked down again. Alec was feeling completely devastated. He was so used to having his parents on his side throughout his entire life and now for the first time… they weren’t; even though he was just being himself. After years of living in self-denial and lies, he was finally able to break free. He knew that his parents wouldn’t be thrilled with that he had done, but he at least expected them to be more understanding; especially his mother.

“Just give them some time,” said Magnus calmly and looked at the other, his eyes full of affection, making Alec let out yet another sigh.

“You’re immortal, time is on your side,” said Alec and straightened himself up. He then looked at Magnus again, before slowly taking a few steps forward, Magnus right behind him. He knew that the other one was probably right, but at the moment things seemed really bad. “After what I did, I don’t think they’ll ever forgive me.”

“Don’t underestimate a parent’s love,” said Magnus softly. He then nervously pressed his lips together, looking up at Alec’s hazel eyes once again. He could see disappointment and sadness in them. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach and a frown formed between his eyebrows, his chest tightening at the thought that Alec might’ve regretted kissing him. “You don’t regret it, do you?” he then asked, his voice small, still looking up at Alec, looking for any signs of regret.

“Everything happened so fast… I didn’t have the time to think,” said Alec, without even thinking what he was saying. Magnus’ face darkened when he heard Alec’s words and he looked down, biting onto his lower lip as uneasiness crept back into his chest and he shrugged. Alec frowned when he saw Magnus looking down and he could tell that the warlock wore a sad expression on his face. He soon regretted his own words and he quickly grabbed Magnus’ shoulders, making the older male look up at him. “T-that doesn’t mean that I regret kissing you,” stammered the Shadowhunter and then cleared his throat. “It’s the best decision that I’ve done in a long time,” he added, his voice growing small, his face heating up.

Magnus’ eyes widened when the other suddenly grabbed his shoulders, but his facial expression soon softened up. Alec’s words calmed him down and a small smile returned onto Magnus’ face, brightening the whole room as the other male continued looking at him. “Good,” said the warlock and reached up with his hand and did what he was longing to do for so long; he gently cupped the other male’s face and leaned up just a little bit, connecting their lips into a soft kiss. It was barely a kiss; an innocent touch of their lips, lasting almost a whole second. When Magnus pulled back, the smile remained on his face and he was amused to see that Alec was blushing. If he wasn’t present there earlier, he wouldn’t believe it that Alec dared to kiss him in front of everyone. “We don’t have to rush with things,” said Magnus softly and chuckled when he noticed a grateful look on Alec’s face. “We’ll take things slow, we have all the time in the world.”

“Yeah,” replied Alec, red dusted all over his cheeks. He swallowed thickly and a smile finally cracked his serious and cold expression. Alec leaned down and pressed his forehead against the warlock’s, closing his eyes and enjoyed the other’s presence. After years of hiding and denying who he really was, he felt as if weight of the world lifted from his shoulders and after a while, he was finally able to breathe properly. It was true that he still had to deal with his parents, but at that moment, all of his worries faded away.

Alec opened his eyes when he felt Magnus’ arms sneaking around his waist. The smile on Alec’s lips was a precious sight to Magnus; it was rare for the young man to smile, but he had a feeling that from now on, he would be able to see that bright smile more frequently. As Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, he pushed him closer just a little bit, his fingers gripping the fabric of Alec’s shirt. Alec completely relaxed in warlock’s arms and allowed his eyes to flutter shut as Magnus’ fingers were drawing uneven patterns against his back. The corners of Magnus’ lips curled up into a small smile when he felt the other relaxing in his arms and he chuckled, resting his chin against Alec’s shoulder and he let out a happy sigh. He breathed in, allowing Alec’s scent to completely fill him and after a while, he pulled back just a little, his heart speeding just a little bit when he saw the Shadowhunter’s beautiful eyes on him. They were so full of love and affection, making him let out a hitched breath, pressing his lips together.

Without saying anything, Magnus gently pressed Alec back, taking a few steps back and the younger male went along with him, not being that surprised when he suddenly found himself trapped between Magnus and the wall. A playful smirk appeared on Magnus’ lips when he gently pressed the other against the wall and Alec chuckled as the other reached up with his hand, cupping his face once again, caressing his cheek with his thumb. Blood rushed into Alec’s head and his breath shook just a little bit as Magnus’ thumb travelled lower and Magnus gently skimmed his finger over Alec’s lips. Not knowing that to do with his arms, Alec awkwardly placed them down to his sides, digging his fingers into his trousers as he watched the other, unable to bring himself to look away. Magnus placed his other hand against the Shadowhunter’s chest and smiled when he felt how fast Alec’s heart was beating. He then moved the hand that was still on Alec’s face, down to his neck and gently pushed Alec’s face closer.

“Come here, angel,” whispered Magnus, sending shivers up the other male’s spine when he felt Magnus’ hot breath against his lips. He dragged his tongue over his lower lip and finally closed the distance that remained between them.

Magnus exhaled deeply when he felt Alec’s lips against his own once again and he smiled just a little bit, applying a bit more pressure to the kiss. Now that they were completely alone, the feeling of kissing Magnus was completely different. It felt much more intimate and Alec was very well aware of that, his heart hammering hard against his ribcage when he felt Magnus pressing him harder against the wall. As they shared another kiss, Alec slowly moved his arms up, slowly wrapped one of them around Magnus’ waist, the other one travelling up. Alec buried the fingers of his other hand deep into Magnus’ hair and he gently tugged onto the other’s hair. Magnus let out a hum of approval when he felt the other’s fingers in his hair, pushing his body firmer against Alec’s.

As they kissed, Magnus slowly darted his tongue out and dragged it along Alec’s lower lip, whose body shuddered when he felt Magnus’ wet and hot tongue against his lower lip. He gasped at the new sensation and quickly parted his lips, allowing Magnus to slowly slide his tongue inside of his mouth. A quiet moan escaped past Magnus’ mouth when his tongue explored and tasted the warmth of Alec’s mouth, leaving the other one completely dizzy and out of breath. Magnus hummed into their deep kiss, bringing his hands up to gently cup Alec’s face. Their kiss was slow and passionate. Magnus’s hand then wandered lower, bringing Alec’s waist closer to him. His tongue teased Alec’s mouth, dragging it over his upper lip and then slowly beginning to massage in and out, running over Alec’s own tongue. Alec placed his hands on top of Magnus’ chest and then gripped his shirt gently, trying to keep up with the other one’s kisses. Alec tilted his head a little, allowing Magnus to only deepen their kiss and he eagerly accepted the challenge. He then pulled back a bit, breaking their kiss but only for a second, because the lack of air in his lungs became too big. He then closed the distance between them, claiming Alec’s lips once again.

Magnus’ heart was beating fast and the way Alec shuddered under his touches and kisses only left him wanting more, but he knew that he should stop if he didn’t want to scare Alec away. He wanted everything to be perfect, so he knew that he needed to stop himself and take things slowly. Magnus broke their kiss and then pulled back a little bit and looked at Alec, who was looking back at him, his eyes half-lidded. Alec’s breathing was fast and uneven, making Magnus smirk and Alec then looked down. Magnus allowed himself to keep observing Alec perfect, beautiful face for a few more moments. He lifted his hand and then touched Alec’s face. When he touched him, Alec looked up and gave Magnus a small smile.

“Magnus, I-” said Alec, but then stopped when he heard his parents in the next room and he quickly let go off Magnus, looking down. Disappointment flashed in warlock’s eyes; he knew that Alec was about to say something important, but the moment was completely ruined now. It sounded like the Lightwoods were arguing and Magnus sighed when he saw Alec’s face darkening again. Alec chewed on his lower lip and guilt crawled back into his heart; he knew that it was his fault that his parents were fighting.

“Alexander,” said Magnus softly and slowly lifted Alec’s face, by placing his fingers under Alec’s chin and he slowly lifted his face up. “Don’t blame yourself,” he said, because he knew what the other was doing. He then brushed the back of his palm against Alec’s, before taking his hand into his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. “This isn’t your fault.”

Alec didn’t say anything back, but the sigh and the troubled expression on his face was enough to let Magnus know that his words weren’t helping. He wanted to help Alec and the only way that Alec would be able to let go of his worries, was to be away from his parents. That way the two of them would have time to let the realisation sink in and then maybe, it would be easier for them to accept his son.

“Do you want to stay with me for a few days?” asked Magnus in the end and Alec slowly lifted his gaze up. “Give your parents some time, I am sure that they will accept it after a while, but you can’t expect them to change their minds over the night,” he said. “So you’re more than welcome to stay over at my place. It’ll do you good as well. Plus, we’ll finally have the time for that date you still owe me. What do you say?”

Alec looked down and then back up. It sounded kind of selfish; he didn’t want his parents to think that he disappeared just like that. On the other hand, it made him tired just thinking about having to deal with his parents the next day. He knew that they wouldn’t change their minds just like that. Besides, spending time alone with Magnus was just too tempting for him to decline the offer. He knew that if he would be needed at the institute, Izzy or Jace would contact him. After a few moments of thinking, his face brightened just a little bit and he slowly nodded.

“Yes, I would like that,” said Alec and Magnus’ face brightened yet again.

“Smart decision, darling,” said Magnus and then pulled completely back. He then took Alec’s hand back into his own and started dragging him away from that horrible place, knowing far too well that he himself wasn’t too welcomed there as well.

When they finally reached Magnus’ place, Alec was more than happy, because he could finally relax completely, not having to worry about anyone or anything. And the thing that Alec also learned that night was that sleeping next to Magnus really was one of the best things in the world.

 

  _END_


End file.
